Her Lullaby
by only.sing.for.you
Summary: Let Me Fly in Edwards perspective. ONE SHOT. Alice finds Edward and shows him a vision of Bella doing something not so safe by a certain cliff. R


**This is Edward's perspective on Let Me Fly,read that first or this may not make sense.**

**I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer!New Story**

**Enjoy =D**

**Her lullaby**

_**Ring, Ring…Ring,Ring…Ring,Ring**_

I looked down at the cell phone Carlisle insisted I bring with me. The absurdity of it almost made me laugh out loud. It's almost like he thought I would even answer the thing when someone would call.

Which they were, I'm sure that was Alice again. She'd been calling me constantly for the last 3 hours and it was beginning to fall on my last nerve. Why would I leave to jungle ridden terrain of South Africa to chat with my family whenever I pleased.

Not that they ever wanted anything to do with me. The only one who would continue to hold a conversation with me was Rose, only because she hated Bella. To her knowledge, I left Bella because she was a insufficient mate for me and she found that refreshing.

_Edward…_

I squeezed my eyes shut as her soft voice penetrated my very being. I must of really done something wrong if this terrible world would send her voice to my head after I left her for good. It was non-stop, as soon as I'd find even the slightest form of silence and comfort she would come back into my mind, her melodic laughter and sweet wit would fill my mind and cause my inner soul to battle with me on why I left her in the first place.

_**Ring, Ring…Ring,Ring…**_

_Answer it Edward, It's Alice and you KNOW she's persistent…just get it over with already. Tell her to go pick out an outfit for me! God knows she'll settle for nothing less then a new wardrobe but what can you do?_

I let out a low laugh as her voice reasoned with me. Fine Bella, if I can't make you happy in person I might as well make you happy in my conscience.

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME THIS INSTANT!" A chirpy voice roared.

"Not now Alice."

"I've been calling to tell you that I've seen where you are and I'm about 20 seconds away from walking in that room. There's something you need to see."

About to respond when I heard a loud click I sighed and figured she was just going to show me another vision of Bella moping at school. She knows how it makes me feel and has constantly been determined to send me back to her.

"_Is there an Edward Cullen out here this evening?!"_

As Alice came into the dark room as her vision immediately clouded my view. I saw an intoxicated Bella running through a dark forest….yelling my name.

I watched as she poured those vile liquids down her throat and stumbled through the branch and bush. Then I watched her approach a clearing.

"No" A strangled cry left my throat.

She approached the cliff side with such caution, despite the copious amounts of alcohol I'm sure she had consumed that night. She began to take off her layer of clothing, revealing a bathing suit draped over a small body. Her beauty consumed me, but even more so her now sullen look.

"Look at her Edward, she's gone down to nothing." Alice whispered.

I nodded and continued watching her become entranced with the sky above her, watching her smirk as a comet rushed across the sky above her. She suddenly started to weep and I watched her crumble to the ground hearing my name countless times from her lips. She laid there for a few minutes, but then stood up, with tears trailing down her perfect face, blush replaced with a pallor that the moonlight shone on. And I crumbled to the ground as I watched her drop off into the black crashing waves.

"When." I said in a voice only Alice could hear. Please let it not of happened yet.

"Tonight, hurry before we're too late." She grabbed my arm as we rushed to the outside, only to be greeted with a grave sight. Twilight was here, I might be too late.

We skipped the flight, if we ran we would make it on time she said. We whisked threw countless forests and fields, even swam most of the way. As we entered the Washington state I looked up into the moonlit sky and watched a comet fly past. It was almost time. As I we ran I could hear a faint sobbing. It was Bella.

_I'm not going to be here much longer Edward. You are my life. I gave my sun, earth and stars to you Edward. You broke me but it's ok. Because I know that you deserve better, I'm a worthless human and you are a beautiful creature, worthy of only the best. I love you, forever. Forget about me if you haven't already, please. Good bye._

"NO!" I screamed as I raced past Alice and flew straight towards La Push. As I approached First Beach I could smell the bitter alcohol mixed with wet dog. They're still there, but they can't smell her.

I can hear her crying. She's not in my mind. She's here.

I saw her shaking form laying ahead of me in front of the cliff. Small sobs were coming and I knew she'd be getting up soon.

"Bella" I breathed, she wouldn't hear it.

Then I heard it, instead of sitting up and going to jump I heard the lullaby. Her lullaby.

I had never heard it sound so beautiful, and I held in the cry waiting in my chest.

I began to almost mindlessly drift towards her, like a magnetic pull.

This is the way it's supposed to be, the way nature intended. In that moment I knew I could never leave this precious being again. Isabella Swan was my existence, the reason I had a place on this earth. I would be with her every second, tend to her every need. I wanted nothing more then to just be in her presence and soak up everything about her.

I bowed down, and picked her up into my arms as I felt her suddenly relax, and fall asleep.

After all of the visions Alice had sent me and the time I'd spent away, I feel to my knees with Bella asleep on my chest. I begin to cry with joy at the sight of absolute bliss on her face, and was sure my face mirrored the exact same emotion.

_Thank you_

I smiled as I whispered my goodbyes to my special Bella, and hello to the real one grasping my t-shirt.

**A.N- I know Edward didn't hear Bella's voice while he was gone, but It worked with my story :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes throughout, I couldn't sleep so I whipped this out quickly.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


End file.
